Pokemon - Grey's Adventure
by MrBreada
Summary: Grey wants to be a Pokemon Master. Follow him through Kanto, Sevii, and Johto as he aims to reach his goal!
1. The Adventure Begins!

Gengar and Nidorino were fighting each other. Nidorino got hit.

All his life Grey had wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, but he was too young. In anxiety he was watching the strongest trainers ever, like the Elite Four, on his T.V. Now he was about to be ten. Ten, the age when you become a Pokemon Trainer.

Waking up with a loud yawn, he took a look at the time. "7:30 A.M!" Grey exclaimed. "That's just in time! I get my Pokemon in 30 minutes!" Grey got ready quickly, frantically ran downstairs, ate breakfast, and calmy said good-by to his mother. "Sorry for being so giddy today," Grey apoligized, excitedly. "Today's the day I become a Pokemon trainer, Mom!" Grey's mother served him a bowl of cereal. "That's nice son," Grey's Mom said, approving her son's decision to be a trainer. "Now, before you go out on your own, you better eat up first!"

After Grey ate, he quickly got out of the house and looked for Proffesor Oak. He was nowhere to be found. "Sorry, but I can't find Gramps anywhere!" Were the words of Oak's grandson, Blue. Grey sighed, knowing Oak was gone. He decided that he could try and catch one himself by going off into the wild.

"Wait! Don't go away yet!" Oak's voice! Grey was confused. "Why not? Don't I need to get a Pokemon first?" Oak nodded his head. "You do, but you must get one from me! It's not easy to get a Pokemon on your own, you know," Oak advised. "Come on, let's go to my lab. I'll give you a Pokemon."

Oak walked toward his lab slowly, and Grey followed him. Blue was still in the lab, like earlier, and was upset. "What took ya so long, Gramps?" He asked, impatiently. "When will I get my Pokemon?" Oak sighed, and then looked at his grandson. "Don't worry, Blue, you'll get your Pokemon after Grey does. Now, Grey, choose carefully."

Grey walked up to the table holding 3 Pokeballs. _'Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander,' _he thought.

After a few minutes, he finally picked Bulbasaur. He knew that Bulbasaur was easy to train, and also was very strong; with the correct training, of course. Then, he sent out his grass-type starter, and the Pokemon jumped on his shoulder, purring. "Thanks, Oak, for the Pokemon," Grey thanked Oak. He then began to leave. Just then, Blue chose his Pokemon, and pointed a finger at Grey. "I challenge ya, Grey!" Blue commanded out loud. Grey turned around and smirked at Blue. "You want a battle? You got it!"


	2. Meet Pidgey!

Blue tossed his Pokeball, revealing his Pokemon that he had chosen. "Charmander, come on out!"

Charmander lifted its arms and cried, "Char-char!"

Bulbasaur jumped off of Grey's shoulder and barked, "Saur!"

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Grey said, knowing that Bulbasaur learned the move at the start. Bulbasaur charged toward Charmander and tackled him. Charmander was actually very weak, and it fainted.

"Oh, no!" Blue groaned. "I think I chose the wrong Pokemon!" After Blue said this, he paid Grey.

Proffesor Oak looked at the two children again. "Kids, one of the reasons why I gave you a Pokemon is so that you could fill out the Pokedex." Grey tilted his head in fear. "What's a Pokedex?" He asked. Blue commented, "That's Gramps' new invention! He said if a Pokemon was caught, information would be registered on it of the Pokemon that was caught!"

"That's right!" Oak replied. "I'm too old to go out to catch Pokemon on my own, though. And I need you to do it." Blue and Grey saluted. They wanted to impress Proffesor Oak, their idle. Soon they left, and Grey worked on catching a second Pokemon. "Sorry, Saur, but if you're the only person on my team, then I can't stand a chance," he apologized.

Just then, a Pidgey flew and hit Saur in the face.

Grey got out a Poke Ball.

Saur looked at Grey, and shook his head. He wanted to battle the Pidgey on his own. Grey nodded his head. "Okay, Saur, use Tackle!" Grey commanded. Saur jumped up and stomped toward Pidgey and tackled him. Pidgey was hit hard. Saur kept on Tackling Pidgey until it was almost down. Then, Pidgey used Gust. "Dodge it, Saur!" Grey commanded. Saur was blown into the air, but then he used Tackle in the air and hit Pidgey with increased power from the air. Pidgey fainted. Grey caught the Pidgey and lifted the Pidgey's Pokeball. "I caught a Pidgey!" He cheered.

Grey nicknamed his Pidgey "Khisae." He then rushed over to the Pokemon Center and healed him. After a bit of training, Khisae and Saur were strong enough to be a chance against the first Gym Leader, Brock. Then he thought, '_What about if I go ahead and go straight to the Pokemon League?'_, he thought. He went toward Route 2, which is near where the league is, but then Blue came. "Not so fast, Grey!" Blue yelled. "I'm ready for a BATTLE!"

Is Grey up for another battle?


	3. Blue's Rematch and Kakuna!

Grey was unprepared for his battle, but he didn't care.

He wanted to beat Blue. He nodded his head, accepting Blue's challenge, and got out the Poke Ball for his new Pidgey, Khisae. "Go, Khisae!" He yelled. Khisae flapped his wings and chirped. Blue turned out to have a Pidgey of his own. The two rivals yelled simultaneously, "Pidgey, GUST!" Both Pidgeys flapped their wings very hard and blew each other away. "Now, Khisae," Grey commanded, "Use Tackle!" Khisae flew toward Blue's Pidgey and tackled it to the floor.

Blue's Pidgey wasn't down. "Now, Pidgey, Sand-Attack!" Blue commanded. Pidgey kicked some sand into Khisae's face, but Khisae dodged and used Tackle, then Pidgey fainted. Blue sighed. "You beat me again," he admitted. He got out another Poke Ball, kissed it, and sent it out. "Charmander, go!" He yelled.

Charmander came out of its Pokeball. "Khisae, return!" Grey yelled, sending his Khisae back. Then, he sent out Saur. "Bulbasauuuuuur!" Saur cried, threatening Charmander. "Saur, Tackle, over and over!" Grey commanded. Bulbasaur kept on Tackling Charmander as he kept on dodging, Soon, Charmander used Emder, but Saur dodged and hit Charmander with Tackle, finally, knocking Charmander off. Saur used Leech Seed to trap Charmander, and Charmander's energy was drained by the Leech Seed. Charmander breathed out an Ember and hit Saur.

Saur was on fire, but he stopped, dropped, and rolled. Charmander fainted because of the Leech Seed. Blue snapped his fingers in anger, and looked down toward the ground. "Well, I guess you won," he complained. Blue paid Grey, and then walked away. Grey decided that he should go to the Viridian Forest first to see what lies there.

While Grey was in the vast forest, he caught a little Weedle, and named it Buzzy. Grey trained little Buzzy until it evolved into a Kakuna and learned Harden. Grey and Buzzy still trained. Just then, a Bug Catcher came, and he was battling another trainer's Pokemon. "Beedrill, use Poison Sting on his Pikachu," the Bug Catcher commanded. The Beedrill used Poison Sting and instantly caused Pikachu to faint. The trainer cried in agony. "Noooo, my Pikachu!" He wailed.

Grey stared at the Bug Catcher, weilding his butterfly net like a sword and letting out his battle cry; "Nobody can beat me! Who dares challenge Bug Catcher Colton?!" He yelled aloud. Grey frowned, then looked at Buzzy. "So, do you think you're ready to beat Colton?" Grey asked Buzzy. Buzzy nodded its head, and then blinked.

Will Grey and his newfound Kakuna be ready to battle this strong Bug Catcher?


	4. Grey catches a Kakuna

Grey was unprepared for his battle, but he didn't care.

He wanted to beat Blue. He nodded his head, accepting Blue's challenge, and got out the Poke Ball for his new Pidgey, Khisae. "Go, Khisae!" He yelled. Khisae flapped his wings and chirped. Blue turned out to have a Pidgey of his own. The two rivals yelled simultaneously, "Pidgey, GUST!" Both Pidgeys flapped their wings very hard and blew each other away. "Now, Khisae," Grey commanded, "Use Tackle!" Khisae flew toward Blue's Pidgey and tackled it to the floor.

Blue's Pidgey wasn't down. "Now, Pidgey, Sand-Attack!" Blue commanded. Pidgey kicked some sand into Khisae's face, but Khisae dodged and used Tackle, then Pidgey fainted. Blue sighed. "You beat me again," he admitted. He got out another Poke Ball, kissed it, and sent it out. "Charmander, go!" He yelled.

Charmander came out of its Pokeball. "Khisae, return!" Grey yelled, sending his Khisae back. Then, he sent out Saur. "Bulbasauuuuuur!" Saur cried, threatening Charmander. "Saur, Tackle, over and over!" Grey commanded. Bulbasaur kept on Tackling Charmander as he kept on dodging, Soon, Charmander used Emder, but Saur dodged and hit Charmander with Tackle, finally, knocking Charmander off. Saur used Leech Seed to trap Charmander, and Charmander's energy was drained by the Leech Seed. Charmander breathed out an Ember and hit Saur.

Saur was on fire, but he stopped, dropped, and rolled. Charmander fainted because of the Leech Seed. Blue snapped his fingers in anger, and looked down toward the ground. "Well, I guess you won," he complained. Blue paid Grey, and then walked away. Grey decided that he should go to the Viridian Forest first to see what lies there.

While Grey was in the vast forest, he caught a little Weedle, and named it Buzzy. Grey trained little Buzzy until it evolved into a Kakuna and learned Harden. Grey and Buzzy still trained. Just then, a Bug Catcher came, and he was battling another trainer's Pokemon. "Beedrill, use Poison Sting on his Pikachu," the Bug Catcher commanded. The Beedrill used Poison Sting and instantly caused Pikachu to faint. The trainer cried in agony. "Noooo, my Pikachu!" He wailed.

Grey stared at the Bug Catcher, weilding his butterfly net like a sword and letting out his battle cry; "Nobody can beat me! Who dares challenge Bug Catcher Colton?!" He yelled aloud. Grey frowned, then looked at Buzzy. "So, do you think you're ready to beat Colton?" Grey asked Buzzy. Buzzy nodded its head, and then blinked.

Will Grey and his newfound Kakuna be ready to battle this strong Bug Catcher?


	5. Colton, The Bug Catcher! Grey VS Colton

Grey walked up to the Bug Catcher, who was smug and seemed like he was about to laugh. The Bug Catcher, whose name was Colton, looked at Grey. "So," he began. "I heard you wanted to battle me; I'll have you know I'm the strongest Bug Catcher around!" He laughed again. Grey grunted angrily. "Well, I bet I can beat you!" he responded. Colton snorted. "So is that a challenge?" he asked. "Well then, I accept. If you say you'll win, well then, I bet this'll be a battle of the ages, don't you think?"

Bug Catchers, Youngsters, and Pokemon Trainers were also in the Viridian City. They were battling, training, trading, and catching tons of other different Pokemon. They stopped their business when they saw that Grey, a Pokemon Trainer who started his journey, and Colton, an elite Bug Catcher all the way from Johto, were going to battle. Colton began, "I have Bug Pokemon all the way from Johto! Go, Ariados!"

Grey gasped. He had never seen a Pokemon like that before. He held up his PokéDex.

"Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Spinarak. Its feet are tipped with tiny, hooked claws which can make it climb on walls. It can wrap its strong webs around the foe by using its favorite move, String Shot."

"I have a special Bug-Type Pokémon, too! Go, Buzzy!" Grey commanded, pressing the button on the Poké Ball that held Buzzy, his Kakuna. "Buzzy, charge toward Ariados, and then use Poison Sting!" Grey yelled aloud. Buzzy hopped over to Ariados and used Poison Sting on its rear so that it couldn't produce string.

"Now, Ariados, use Constrict!" Colton told Ariados. Ariados nodded its head, and shot out some string from its mouth, trapping Buzzy. "No, Buzzy! Come back!" Grey sent Buzzy back into its Poké Ball and sent out Khisae, his Pidgey. "Now, Khisae, use Quick Attack on Ariados!" Khisae nodded his head and flew toward Ariados quickly, hitting it very hard and knocking it out.

"Noooo! Ariados! You were my strongest Pokemon! Come back!" Colton cried sadly. "Well, too bad. But at least I can now send out my second-strongest Pokémon!" Colton snorted, and then sent out Beedrill. Grey decided to send Khisae back and send out Kakuna again.

"Why Kakuna? Beedrill is stronger and he can beat Kakuna!" a Trainer complained. "Hey, maybe he's gonna evolve Kakuna so that it'll be a Beedrill, too!" Grey smiled. "Buzzy, use String Shot!" Buzzy shot out some string from its "mouth" and trapped Beedrill. "Now Buzzy, use Poison Sting!" Buzzy shot out multiple poison barbs at the helpless Beedrill. Soon, Beedrill was close to fainting. "Now, Beedrill, use Twineedle!" Colton barked. Beedrill striked Buzzy with two sharp needles on the edges of its feet. Buzzy was injured, and was close to fainting, but then it glowed white. It was about to evolve! Buzzy then turned into a Beedrill!

Grey gasped in awe, and then got out his PokéDex.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kakuna. If Beedrill uses Poison Sting, it has a higher chance of poisoning its opponent than if another Pokemon were to use it. This Beedrill knows Poison Sting, String Shot, and a new move - **Twineedle.**" Grey chuckled, and then pointed a finger toward Colton. "Prepare to lose, Colton! Buzzy, use Twineedle!" Buzzy flew toward Colton's Beedrill and striked him with the sharp edges that were on his feet. Soon, Beedrill fainted.

Colton lowered his head sadly, and then sent back his Beedrill. "Well, I guess you won, Grey." Colton walked up to Grey and shook his hand. "Hey, I wanna ask you somethin'." Colton began.

"Yeah? What is it?" Grey asked. "I want to travel with you. I always wanted to enter the Pokémon League and be the Champion, but I never could! I thought maybe I could get some help from you." Grey smiled, and nodded his head. Now, Bug Catcher Colton was a member of Grey's Team.

The other Pokémon Trainers, Bug Catchers, and Youngsters applauded Grey, since he was now the first Pokémon Trainer to finally beat Colton. Colton knew the way out of the Viridian Forest, so he got out his map and pointed the direction toward the exit.

Now that Grey has a Beedrill - and a new friend - what will his journey be like in the future? Only time will tell!


End file.
